


Sweet Victory

by star54kar



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking Disaster, F/M, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Ignis walks into the kitchen. He is not prepared for what he finds.
Relationships: Cindy Aurum/Ignis Scientia
Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152722
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021 with the prompt of Baking Disaster.

The kitchen was an utter disaster.

Flour was strewn everywhere. There was an entire carton of eggs that had tumbled to the floor and shattered in an oozing, gooey, and sticky mess. The air was filled with smoke and Ignis stared in disbelief at Cindy, who was holding what at one time might have been a baked concoction but was now a smoking, heap of charred ash.

“Sorry about the mess, Ignis,” Cindy said as she looked at him with a sheepish expression. “As ya can see, I tried to bake somethin’ and it turned into a disaster. I’ll clean everythin’ up. I promise.”

With a sigh, Ignis went to get a mop. Frustrated as he was at the sight of the kitchen, he wasn’t mad at Cindy. “It’s alright. I’ll help you. What was it you were trying to make? Maybe I could help you with that as well?”

Cindy flushed red. “It’s silly, I know, but I was kinda tryin’ to impress a fella. But it turns out I can’t even bake a cake.”

“You’re truly impressive just as you are,” Ignis said softly. He leaned the mop against the counter and began looking for a bucket in an effort to hide his disappointment. He’d been spending a lot of time with Cindy lately and he’d hoped…

Shaking himself out of his reverie he continued, “If the gentleman in question is worthy, he should like you regardless of your cake baking skills. Cooking and baking are learned skills, but if you’d like, I’d be happy to teach you. I’m sure you’ll pick it up in no time.”

A small, work calloused hand closed gently around his wrist from behind and Ignis abandoned his search for the bucket in order to face her.

Cindy’s eyes were glowing with an emotion that Ignis couldn’t quite read until she took a deep breath and asked, “And if the fella I was tryin’ to impress was you?”

Without thinking, Ignis gathered Cindy in his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could. She kissed him back with equal enthusiasm and the mop went crashing to the floor as they knocked against the countertop.

As they parted, a smile slowly crept across Ignis’ lips and he reached up to wipe away a bit of flour that was stuck on the tip of Cindy’s nose. “I’m already more than impressed. Not everyone has the mechanical prowess that you do. I certainly am not skilled in the art of taking an engine apart and putting it back together.”

“I’m glad it's so easy to impress ya,” Cindy said with a grin that matched the glow in her eyes. “What do ya say we get this place cleaned up and then continue to get better acquainted.”

With a quirk of his eyebrow, Ignis leaned in to steal another kiss before replying, “It would be my absolute pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
